confederacy_of_sardiniafandomcom-20200214-history
Dany Decksteel
Daenarys Decksteel Dany is 23 years old born on the 24 June, 1726.She is one of 10 children, brothers and sisters and some died at a very young age which broke Daenarys mother heart when we lost the, she was never the same after losing so many. They lived near the Palace of Versailles, with a beautiful little town and her parents served the government. This was where Dany was brought up with her brothers and sisters. Early Life Growing up as a famous noble person it was not always fun and games and she wanted to run away a lot not because she was unhappy but because she wanted to see the world. Dany went down into the village many times and helped some of the poor with some food, her parents tried to stop her by helping them but she always found someone who needed that little extra specially the poor children. She was taught to help the poor, she worked hard in learning about her culture and about other people’s cultures this was when she found out about many other places that was similar to her own country. She was meant to have married a Prince from another time but she could not find a way to love any of them even if she tried to. However, they did not want to force her to get married but she had to marry someone. Later Life Dany was well known in her town with all the kind work she did for the villages, her main priority was to help the poor and people that needed help. She always had a kind heart, her father and mother did not mind her doing this due to the peace that she brought to the village. The older she got the more she did for them, many people tried to take their lands but her father would fight back and if anyone was hurt Dany would help the wounded. She would help children learn to survive and the basics that they needed. She did miss her brother terribly but knew he saved their lives and was very proud of him for doing that. Her parents were proud of what Dany was doing. However, she was still not married and this was a worry for taking the legacy on from our family. Till one day when Ishmael arrived at the Palace of Versailles, Dany saw him around before she actually introduced to him. There was something about him that Dany liked. Relationship with Ishmael Decksteel It did not take long for Dany and Ishmael to fall in love, Dany found him very attractive and found that he had the most caring side even when he looked like he would not bow down easily which is what Dany liked about him. When the day came when he asked her to marry him, he couldn’t get the final word out and she was already saying yes. Dany's mother and father were very, please. However, they were going to miss her. It did not take long for them to get married. They had a beautiful wedding and was greeted into the family by everyone. New Generation of Decksteel Dany and Ishmael found they were about to have children. This was a great surprise for them both as they both wanted children. However, there was one thing they were having twins a boy and a girl, they couldn't believe the gods had blessed them with this and on the 2/7/1749, a little healthy boy named Alexander and a healthy daughter is named Elise. They both were perfectly healthy and fed very well. As the months roll they were growing up fast but they were another surprise to come, Dany was pregnant with a little boy and his name will be Ashbjorn. The family was growing and future children will come. Children # Alexander - first son born to Dany and Ish # Elise - first daughter born to Dany and Ish # Ashbjorn - second son born to Dany and Ish # Brynjar - third son born to Dany and Ish Category:Empress Category:French Category:Decksteel Family